


Blue Gold Anthology

by XtaticPearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Break Up, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Criminal Masterminds, Dancing Lessons, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Identity Porn, Kindergarten, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Illness, Moving In Together, One Shot Collection, Prank Wars, Regency Romance, Shotgun Wedding, Teen Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, each a 100 words, based on different tropes, scenarios and time periods. The title of each story tells you what you're looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Gold Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> There are gonna be twenty in total. I'm mad. Please accept my madness :D

**We Were _NOT_ On A Break**   


"So, break up doesn't mean wanting to see other people?" Tony asked ignoring the hiss and pressed the ice pack on Steve's bruised cheekbone.  
"Definitely doesn't mean that I wanted to see you give Rhodes a lap-dance," Steve grunted and yelped when Tony yanked on his hair a little, "It's been four hours, you fucker. And I didn't say break up, I said just break. As in 'just leave me alone till I get over the fact that you're a Stark'."  
"You over it now?"  
Steve simply pulled the smirking asshole down and showed him how he was _over_ things.

\---------------

**And Then There Was One**   


The stone was as bleak as the day, a wreath of daisies shining over it. Like the halo of a dark angel. Like the heart that had captured Steve's once.  
"Hey honey," he whispered, a hand stroking the words carved on the granite, "It was a beautiful ceremony today. They reserved a seat for you. Happy didn't forget his vows, so I did win the bet." Steve chuckled as he rubbed a finger over his own faded gold band.  
"I miss you, baby" he confessed as he sat near the tomb of his husband, finding peace in a lost love.  


\--------------

**First Kisses Come Twice**   


"What the hell!" Tony gasped as soon as he could breathe again.  
"You didn't like it?" Steve frowned worriedly, eyes still stuck on the bruised cherry lips inches away.  
"It was my first kiss!" Tony whispered furiously, "And you transferred my blueberry gum into your mouth!"  
Steve stared at the wide blown honey eyes before shrugging and swooping in to swallow the shorter boy's lips again. The muffled squeak sounded like the beginning of a moan when he pulled back.  
"There, now better?" Steve asked with a loud smack, the gum safely back into Tony's mouth.  
Tony groaned but nodded.

\-----------------

**Unpacking A New Life**   


"Iron Man sheets are NOT going on our bed, Tony" Steve crossed his hands and unleashed his death glare on the helmet staring at him from the bed.  
"But you said no to Captain America too!" Tony plopped on the king bed, belly down and head muffled, "We need a Marvel-lous bed, Steven! Who'd you rather sleep with? Sexy Iron Man or Grumpy Hulk?"  
"I'm not going to sleep with any of them," Steve sighed and slapped Tony's wiggling butt, "But I suppose red is better than green."  
"For that, you get to have marvelous sex" Tony grinned before pouncing.

\------------------

**Muffin's Wrong**   


The third time he tried to sneak one off the tray, his hand was slapped down.  
"That's the third batch I've done," Steve glared from the counter, not impressed with the puppy dog eyes from his boyfriend, "Get your hands off my muffins, Stark!"  
"But your muffin is so good!" Tony waggled his eyebrows and kissed Steve's hand sloppily, "Gimme your muffin, Rogers! I crave for your muffin!"  
"Fuck you" Steve replied with an airy sniff, wiping his hand on Tony's t-shirt.  
"That'll do too" Tony winked and jumped over the counter, pushing Steve down, ignoring his threats and giggles.  



End file.
